


Stay

by CreatureOfTheNight



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: "jack" is actually anti, I Don't Even Know, Short, antisepticeye, may continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatureOfTheNight/pseuds/CreatureOfTheNight
Summary: Super short idea where "Jack" is Anti and he begins to come out to Ava, Seans girlfriend.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited.

Sean had no idea. None. He confided in me long before we began to date about his past, but how could I possibly tell him his nightmarish disorder had returned.   
The first time I met HIM, Sean had just returned from the store. He was prancing around the kitchen, singing, and dancing as he put things away. Suddenly he was quiet and I heard an unusual sound, like something hitting the ground; then creaking. I turned to yell to see if he was okay but he was right there behind me.

I dropped my book to the floor and threw my hands up. No sound came from my mouth as he leaned in closer to my seated position, half turned in my chair. I tried to catch my breath as I just stared at him. He didn't look right. His normally bright blue eyes were dark, almost green in hue. His usual bright green hair was messy instead of neatly swept to the side. He had his hands in his pockets, leaning forword toward me. He had a cheeky grin on his face. Then I saw it. His teeth. His canines were extended like fangs.

"S..Sean?" My voice quivered with fear. What the living hell was going on??

The cackle that left Sean's mouth was no where near his usual joyous laugh. His body straightened up almost leaning casually back. He then strode casually, almost floated really, to stand infront of me. I caught sight of him better as I turned in my seat to follow his movements. His gauges. Sean never wore them and he certainly didn't have them when he left the house.

"Hey Miss." His voice was deep. Too deep to be Sean's. "My name's Jack." He smirked again before extending his hand out to me. I just stared at him, hands still up close to my chest and face. "What is your name sweetheart? Sean's never mentioned you."

For some ungodly reason I answered. "Ava." He smiled a cheeky grin again and nodded to his hand. I slowly moved a hand from my chest. I got a few inches from his and stopped. My hand shook alittle and I looked back to his face.

"Go ahead sweetheart. I won't bite. That is unless you like that." He winked at me and laughted again. I slowly set my hand in his, not really grabbing ahold. He shifted his fingers slightly and grasped my hand. His hand was so cold and hard, but his grasp was gentle. "Nice to meet you Ava. Now be a sweetheart and lets keep this meeting between us okay?" He then lightly set my hand in my lap, turned on his heels and glided out of my vision. I stayed there, stunned. The I heard Sean singing again. I turned slowly to see him dance past the door to the fridge, back to being himself. Whoever was there was gone and Sean was back.

I struggled for several days wether to tell Sean. All I could think about was when he told me about "Jack." He simply called him, HIM. He had no name for him. Noone ever told Sean he had a name. He talked very low about it, even though we were alone. He talked of all the doctors and medications. Even shock therapy. If I told Sean that Jack was back, what would they do to him? After several weeks without insident I decided not to say anything. 

Almost like he knew my choice, I opened my eyes to Jack in our bed. I jerked in surprise when I realized it wasn't Sean's hand laying on my hip. I sat up and pulled the sheets up, covering myself. I slept in only panties and a tanktop. Jack chuckled and shook his head.

"Sweetheart, I've been in Sean's head. Hell I live in Sean's head. I've seen everypart of you." He laid back on his back and put his hands under his head, stairing at the ceiling. My mind was racing but one thought kept comeing back to the front of my brain. "Sweetheart just ask. I can hear you thinking."

"Why don't you have an Irish accent?" I blurted out. Out of all the things I could ask, I was so lost at the fact he sounded just like me. So American. He smiled a toothy grin and lulled his head to the side to look at me.

"I'm not Sean."

"Then who are you?"

"I'm Jack of course sweety, weren't you listening?" He chuckled then smiled again. "I am everything Sean isn't and doesn't want to be."

I mulled the statment over in my head. Of course he was everything Sean wasn't. He was cocky, laid back, and quiet. 

"Sean doesn't want to be American?" My feelings were slightly hurt for some reason. The thought of Sean hating the idea of being American so much his evil alterego was.

"No honey. He just hates that he pretended to not be Irish. He was scared people woudn't like him." Jack's face dropped alittle.

"What happens if I tell Sean about you?" Jack looked back to me.

"He will go on meds. He will become paranoid. He will destroy all his relationships to hide from the world again. I'll stay hidden, deep inside untill he begins to forget about me again. Then I'll be back." I leaned back on the bed, still sitting.

"Are you planning on hurting him? Sean is so kind and so happy. Do you want to destroy that?" My stomach felt sick.

"No sweetheart. I may be what Sean doesn't want to be, but I don't want to destroy him. I want to coexist. And before you go all 'Sean never lies so you must lie', I'll tell you a secret. Sean does lie, occasionally. Little white lies to not hurt people close to him. He just doesn't want to manipulate people." He sat up quickly and fluidly to be inches from me."So as you can guess, I love to manipulate people. And I'm very good at it sweetheart." Jack gently pulled the covers from my hands, uncovering me. "Sean wants to entertain people. I want people to entertain me." His gaze dropped to look over my body. "I'd love to stay but, someones getting restless."

Within a blink of an eye, Sean was laying next to me, sound asleep. I watched him for a few minutes, making sure it was him. Sean shifted in his sleep, eventually turning over. 

 

 

"Sean?" I was so nervous I wasn't sure he heard my quiet voice.

"Yes?" He turned to me from his computer. He had been emailing videos and talking to his editor for a few hours now. I was suppoused to be working on my collage essay but I couldn't stop looking to him. Jack hadn't been back in awhile but Sean was noticing things. Like how I watch his every move. He even said there are odd sounds on his recordings and can't find a source.

"Sean. He is back." I saw the wash of confusion cross his face.

"Who de jeysus are ye talkin bout?" 

"HIM. He other person. He. He said his name was Jack. Sean your other personality has been talking to me. Please don't freak out. We need to talk about him." Sean stood up abrouptly then sat back down. Emotions ran across his face in flashes. Worried. Angry. Scared. Then terrified.

"Ava. What the 'ell did he do to ya?"

"Nothing. Nothing. He just wanted to talk." I moved to allow him to sit next to me. "He didn't want me to tell you because he knows they will hurt you again. Sean. Please. Don't tell your doctors. He isn't hurting you or me. Please." I leaned forward toward him and pulled him into a hug. He hugged me back. I held onto him, trying not to cry. I couldn't imagine Sean being medicated and shocked over and over again.

"Sweetheart don't cry. Jacks here." I kept my eyes cloesed and just held onto him.

"Jack. Please. He can't go back to them. Please." Jack rubbed circles in my back.

"Oh sweety. You care so much about my Sean. Don't worry. I'll talk to him sweetheart."

"Jack?"

"Yes dear?"

"Stay." I felt guilty. So so guilty for asking Jack, possibly a demon for all I know, to stay in control of my boyfriend's body. But there was something about Jack. Maybe it was because he was controling and manipulative, but he made me feel comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was meant to be a full story so I may continue. I don't know yet.


End file.
